


squeaking of rubber boots

by siojo



Series: Equestrian AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Equestrian, Gen, Horseback Riding, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Sabo knows that his family let him start horseback riding so that they could network, not that he's interested in that. Not when there's a new student in the class that started up after the rest of them and is probably the worst student in the class.





	squeaking of rubber boots

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anadiangelo for all the information about horses and horseback riding, because I have never attempted and she actually has.

Sabo frowns at his rubber boots, wiggling his toes and shifting his feet to try and make them feel more comfortable as he waits for the rest of the class and their teacher to show up. He can see his parents from the corner of his eye, talking to another set of parents softly and laughing falsely at some comment or joke before the other parents extract themselves and walks away without a glance back. Another failure, Sabo decides, marking out another one of the other kids that he can talk to. It’s always too awkward to make friends when their parents aren’t comfortable with his own.

 

“You’re squeaking.”

 

“I’m wha-” Sabo pauses and looks at his feet, frowning harder. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t, I didn’t-”

 

“If ya rub ‘em together they squeak,” Sabo’s seen the boy around, cleaning up or leading horses to and from paddocks, but he’s never been able to speak to him or seen him this close. “Cause they’re rubber. Gets annoyin’ real fast, if ya do it in the car just right, ya can make them,” he nods unerringly to Sabo’s parents. “Think it’s the car.”

 

“You think so?” Sabo asks curiously.

 

He shrugs, “Did it ta my mom.”

 

“Cool. I’m Sabo, Sabo Outlook,” Sabo says holding out a hand to shake. “I haven’t seen you in class before are you new?”

 

“Nah,” he doesn’t elaborate and Sabo doesn’t press. “I’m Ace.”

 

There’s no last name and Sabo doesn’t see any parents that he hasn’t seen before, which means that either Ace’s parents are too busy to stick around or he’s the kid of someone who works here. Sabo doesn’t think his parents would be interested in Ace’s parents if they work here.

 

“Do you-”

 

“Good afternoon,” Mr. Benn says clapping his hands together, startling Sabo away from his question. Mr. Benn is smiling and he looks as pleased to see them as he always is. “I’m glad to see we’re all on time today. Do you all have your helmets?” Sabo can see Ace holding his own under his arm. “Perfect, let’s get started.”

 

Mr. Benn directs the grooms to bring the horses to the mounting blocks, calling one of them forward and helping them on, and checking that their feet were in the stirrups correctly, one at a time before letting them go into the arena. Sabo watches as Ace steps up to the final horse, both the groom, a large man who laughs louder than anything and looks like he can lift Ace by the scruff of his shirt without trouble, and Mr. Benn helping him up onto the horse before Mr. Benn takes ahold of the horse and leads them into the arena, helping them into place and whispering to Ace for a moment before stepping away. Sabo doesn’t think he’s seen Mr. Benn help anyone into the arena since their third lesson.

 

“Alright, we’re going to do a little warm up before we start with a trot before moving on to the cavaletti,” Mr. Benn states and Sabo focuses.

 

He wants to do well, if he doesn’t, he knows that his parents are going to pull him out. This is for them to network and unless he proves to be more talented at this then he was at ballet, they’ll pull him after they’ve either gained the friendship of all those that will let them or been rejected and move to the next talent that a young noble should have. He likes this one more than he’s liked the other things he’s had to do.

 

“Are you okay?” Sabo hears Mr. Benn ask and twists his head to catch a glimpse of Ace, knuckles white around his reins. “You know you can stop and it’s not going to be a problem.”

 

“I’m fine,” Ace mutters and Sabo wonders why he’s trying to ride when he’s so scared.

 

“If you’re sure,” Mr. Benn raises his voice. “We’re going to start working on our trots now, so I hope you remember what we were doing in our last lesson. Does anyone need a recap?”

 

Sabo focuses more on his horse, he’s not very good at the trot and he wants to do better. It’s harder than stepping over the cavaletti, which the horse seems to understand all on it’s own. Directions are harder and Sabo wants to get it down this lesson before his parents start making comments that another student is doing better than him. He’s trying and Mr. Benn said that he’s doing well during their last lesson.

 

He tries to concentrate and Mr. Benn tells him that he’s doing an excellent job, but Sabo can’t help but notice that Mr. Benn hovers when Ace takes his turn, and spends more time asking him if he’s alright. Sabo really does want to know why Ace is so nervous about riding, it’s weird for him to be on a horse if he’s that scared of it. Ace always sounds annoyed each time Mr. Benn asks, frowning more and more.

 

“Alright, now slow back down to a walk for me,” Mr. Benn says grinning. “We’re going to do a few circuits and then we’ll try walking over the cavaletti,” before moving back to Ace, whispering softly to him and keeping a hand on his horse.

 

It’s weird. Mr. Benn hasn’t hovered close to anyone else and Sabo is starting to think that it’s because Ace started so late. He’s not very good either, his turns were worse than Sabo’s, though Ace isn’t the worst in the class.

 

“Feeling alright, Sabo?” Mr. Benn asks smiling at him, suddenly at his side.

 

“I’m fine, Mr. Benn.”

 

“For your turns, I saw you were having a bit of trouble, you need to bring the inside rein in further next time. You’ve almost got it, but a little bit more and you’d been doing even better.”

 

Sabo nods, “You think so?”

 

“I know so. But don’t get frustrated, you’ve been doing extremely well and I’m sure that you’re only going to get better.”

 

Mr. Benn doesn’t linger for long, not like how he lingered at Ace’s side, just giving a few more pointers and checking how Sabo pulls the reins when he turns different directions before moving to the next student. Sabo makes sure to remember the tips, testing it when instead of circling again, the person at the front turns slightly. 

 

“Alright, let’s pull back in,” Mr. Benn states moving back into the center where the cavalitte have been set up. “Stay at a walk and just make sure that you step over them.”

 

The class is repetitive, but they’re still learning, and it looks like Ace needs it more than anyone else. His turns are too sharp or he doesn’t pull the reins right, but his horse listens a lot better than Sabo’s does, his legs always move too, which is weird, but Ace is weird.

 

Ace is always frowning at Mr. Benn and saying something that Sabo can’t hear. Maybe he’s frustrated, Sabo decides. Trying and failing to get his turns right and catch up to the rest of the class. Sabo wonders why he didn’t just wait for the next class, it’s hard to catch up when they’ve already gotten lessons started. But it’s probably too late to say anything.

 

The rest of the lesson is the same, with Mr. Benn staying close to Ace, before a final walk around the arena before they finish up and it’s time for Sabo’s least favorite part of the lesson, getting down. The ground is so far down and he’s not really that tall, but he goes through the steps that Mr. Benn had taught them, managing not to fall down like he had last time.

 

Ace is having a harder time, Sabo notices when he dusts of his pants, his legs not moving where he wants them and by the time he gets himself twisted around and starts sliding down, his legs give out after they touch the ground, causing him to fall on his butt and frown harder than he has all day.

 

“Stupid legs,” Ace hisses, pushing himself up on his hands. “I told you what to do, you’re not supposed to be this weak! F-” he bites his tongue, glancing over his shoulder and Sabo looks too, spotting Mr. Benn helping one of the others back up and talking to them, just far enough away not to hear anything that Ace siad. “Fuck.”

 

Sabo chokes on his breath, because he hadn’t been expecting that. He turns back to Ace to find Ace’s horse bumping it’s nose against Ace, repeating it until Ace laughs, reaching a hand up to pet it.

 

“Yeah, I know. You’re such a silly horse, a silly horse. Your legs haven’t betrayed you today, have they? Nope, just mine. I’m okay though. I’m fine, Lis.” The horse, Lis, keeps pressing closer and Ace glances around suspiciously before pulling something out of his pocket and sneaking it to the horse, “I got carrots in the barn for when I brush you, yes I do. What a good girl.”

 

“Are you alright?” Mr. Benn asks kneeling down to help Ace to his feet, though his legs shake as he stands. “You could have asked for help down if you needed it, Ace.”

 

Ace’s frown is back, even as Lis keeps nosing at him, looking for more carrots, “I’m not a baby. I can get down by myself,” he shifts away from Mr. Benn’s hands, moving closer to his horse. “Can I take Lis back to the barn now?”

 

“Are you sure you can get there?” Mr. Benn asks and that just makes Ace scowl harder, like Mr. Benn insulted him. “I see. Be careful and you can go ahead.”

 

Sabo doesn’t think that it’s coincidence that the groom that helped Ace onto Lis quickly grabs two horses and follows him. He doesn’t think that Ace misses it either when he spins and snaps something too quiet to carry at the man, who laughs instead of responding.

 

“Is he okay,” Sabo asks Mr. Benn.

 

“He’ll be fine,” Mr. Benn says smiling as he stands back up. “Alright, this was a good class and I’ll see you all next time.”

 

Sabo moves slowly, keeping to the back as he rejoins his parents, who are taking their time to say goodbye to the adults that they’re speaking to. His mother’s hand tight on his shoulder as he tries not to shift impatiently, waiting for them to finish and lead him back to the car.

 

“You aren’t to associate with that boy,” his mother states coldly after they’ve gotten in, her nose wrinkled like it always is. “He’s a  _ working _ student, he can’t even afford lessons without a,” she shivers in disgust. “Discount.”

 

“Yes mother,” Sabo bites back a sigh, he doesn’t want her to get upset with him. Sure Ace had been weird and cranky, but he had been more interesting than everyone else. Looked like he wasn’t going to be making any friends here either.

* * *

  
  


Ace is better than Sabo thought he would be by their third lesson together. Mr. Benn even lets Ace lead them when they’re walking around the fence during breaks, giving him directions and using terms that Sabo’s never heard before, but Ace seems to know.

 

It’s weird to see him doing so much better from the first class that they had together, and it doesn’t make sense, unless Ace is getting more lessons during the week. Which, maybe he was, Sabo decided. That didn’t mean that Sabo had to be jealous, he was doing well enough that his parents weren’t making as much noise about making him quit and Ace always seemed to be a little over exaggerated with his turns, which helped Sabo remember exactly how to turn without fumbling.

 

“Her name is Lis,” Ace whispers after he’s gotten off his horse and started slipping her little pieces of carrot from his pocket, offering Sabo one. “They like treats, it’s okay to give it to them. It’s just sneaking because I don’t want the others to be jealous.”

 

“Would they be?” Sabo whispers back, moving his hand to where his horse can see and trying not to giggle when it takes the carrot, tickling his palm. “Jealous?”

 

Ace nods, “It’s all ‘why don’t I get treats? I deserve treats.’ They all get them, but I slip Lis some because she’s a good horse. She’s my gramps’ horse, he said I could use her until I’m allowed my own,” he pets down Lis’ nose. “Gramps says if you got a good horse, you gotta treat them right.”

 

“And treats help you treat a horse right?” Sabo wiggles as his horse starts to nose at his pockets. “What’s he doing?”

 

“Looking for more. Horses know that if there was one piece of carrot there’s gotta be more pieces hiding. Wanna ‘nother one for him?”

 

Sabo nods, “What’s his name, do you know?”

 

“His official name or the one he gets called? Cause he’s got two,” Ace answers sneaking Sabo another slice of carrot. “The one on the registry is the official one and then his owner, and us too, we call him somethin’ else.”

 

“Both?” Sabo answers holding his hand up to the horse and laughing when it takes the carrot happily. “He’s a boy?”

 

“A gelding. Officially he’s called Philonious de Sol, but everyone calls him Jaskell.”

 

“Pillonious?” Sabo raises an eyebrow.

 

“Ph, like an F or phone,” Ace corrects. “This is Le Lis Blanc, we call her Lis.”

 

“Do all horses have weird names like that? Weird ones and then nicknames?”

 

“Yeah. Lotsa horses do. You can look ‘em up online. One of ‘em was called Brigadier General and another one called Goldsmith Maid. People are weird about names. Plus,” Ace shrugs, “Lis’ breed has got weird name rules and so do others too. An’ lots of stud books say you can’t repeat names.”

 

Sabo tilts his head, “Stud books?”

 

“Breeding horses, they got stud books to show who’s allowed to breed with the important horses and which ones breed to which one. Less in-breedin’,” Ace answers. “Lis’ dad competed at the highest levels a stallion can and placed real well. Her mom was a gold medaler. Lis is a big winner too.”

 

“I thought Lis was your grandfather’s.”

 

“She is. Gramps is still competing, he’s done okay,” Sabo wonders if Ace is down playing what his grandfather has done. “Jaskell is on loan to the school, cause his breed is endangered. The school does lots of shows and conservation efforts,” Ace adds shrugging. “Oh,” he shifts his feet. “I gotta take Lis in and brush her.”

 

Sabo frowns, “See you next class?”

 

“Yeah,” Ace grins excited. “Next time. I’ll bring more carrots so you can share some with your horse.”

 

“Do they, do they like apples? I could maybe bring some next time, if you wanted?” Sabo offers, trying not to shift his feet together and make them squeak. The horses didn’t like the squeaking much. “Or I could try and get carrots?”

 

“They like apples,” Ace says slowly. “If you wanna bring them, that is?”

 

“I will!”

 

Sabo grins to himself as Ace hurries away with Lis, he might have made a friend. He’s always wanted to make one and now he’s got the chance. As long as his parents don’t find out. They had already said that they didn’t want Sabo to hang out with Ace.

 

“Sabo,” Mr. Benn says grinning. “I wanted to talk to your parents, do you think you can introduce me to them?”

 

“Okay,” Sabo bites his lip, he wonders what Mr. Benn needed to talk to his parents about. He had been doing well, he thought, and he was remembering things well, he leads the way to his parents, stopping short and waiting for them to stop speaking. “Mother. Father, my teacher wishes to speak to you.”

 

“Sir. Ma’am,” Mr. Benn nods and Sabo wants to cry when it’s just respectful enough not to upset them. “I was hoping to invite you both and your son to a competition coming up. Sabo is still too new to participate, but I expect him to be ready to do so in no time. It’s also a good time to meet other riders and members of the school, I know that Shanks Rötthar is suppose to be well enough to attend.”

 

“The Shanks Rötthar?” Sabo’s mother says and Sabo knows that name, but doesn’t remember where. “When and where is the event?”

 

Mr. Benn smiles, “It will be here at the Park facilities, next month on either Saturday or Sunday, I believe they’re waiting to see the weather forecast before pinning the exact day. I will have an official invitation for you at our next lesson if you’re interested. We’re expecting the owners to be available to make a showing too.”

 

“Oh, we would be delighted,” Sabo’s mother says smiling. It’s the same smile that she had when Sabo got an invitation to the birthday of an Ambassador’s daughter. “An invitation would be nice, so we can keep our calendar clean for the event.”

 

“Then I’ll have yours next week. If you’ll excuse me?”

 

Sabo bites the inside of his cheek after they exchange pleasantries and his parents lead the way back towards their car, they always told him not to bite his lip and he couldn’t shift his feet when walking.

 

“Sabo, you will be continuing lessons at least until after this event,” his father states after they’ve gotten in the car. “If your teacher continues to say that you would do well competing or mentions wanting you to enter a competition, we will have another discussion about this.”

 

“Yes sir,” Sabo feels like he can breathe again, letting his attention wander, he would have to figure out how to sneak apple slices to the next lesson. Which meant that he needed his biggest pockets and at least one plastic baggie. They would get gross if he didn’t.


End file.
